1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad, and more particularly to a pad device having a removable rule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pads comprise two types of pads. One type of the pads are soft pads and are provided on top of a table surface for writing purposes and for stamping purposes. The other type of pads are hard pads and are provided for protecting the table surface from being cut. A further rule is required to be disposed on the pad for cutting purposes. However, the users have to press the ruler hard in order prevent the rule from being moved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pads.